


What's the Difference?

by cartoon_artist



Series: White Rose [1]
Category: white rose - Fandom
Genre: uhh idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoon_artist/pseuds/cartoon_artist
Summary: “You have a nice cage.” The God said to Bonnie’s confusion “I-it’s not a cage, it’s a garden?” Bonnie sat down. The God slowly formed an unsettling happy smile “What’s the difference?” He nearly laughed out





	What's the Difference?

**Author's Note:**

> White Rose is an au of an au....Basically the reserve of Red Rose

      “A week…it’s been a week since you called upon me.” The God said with a blank face as he stared into the fountain water, seeming to be tranced by it or perhaps ignore the young girl behind him tracing the black curls and strips that seemed to be not drawings or tattoos but part of his skin. “They _are_ my skin.” He seemed to be reading the girl’s thoughts “Sorry Sir.” She bowed “How many times have I told you, Bonnie? Call me Aaron.” The god suddenly stood up. The girl stared at him nervously through her black veil “I don’t see why your Mother makes you wear that stupid thing. It’s not like you’re even old enough to get married.” He huffed. The girl shrugged as she stood behind the God, who seemed to be looking around the garden “You have a nice cage.” The God said to Bonnie’s confusion “I-it’s not a cage, it’s a garden?” Bonnie sat down. The God slowly formed an unsettling happy smile “What’s the difference?” He nearly laughed out.


End file.
